


Shadow And Fever's Chaotic Adventure (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, commission, zoosona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short requested story about Shadow the Silver Fox and Fever the Raccoon causing chaos and havoc upon Zootopia with fun harmless shenanigan's. (Shadow belongs to n-p-wilde who also requested the story!) (Fever belongs to feverwildehopps, Katrice belongs to msitubeatz, and Michael belongs to me)





	Shadow And Fever's Chaotic Adventure (Story Request)

Today would have been a perfect day in Zootopia. Nothing to fret about and nothing to feel worried about. At least, it should have been that way. But instead the streets were filled with chaos. Banana peels on the sidewalks, empty water bottles in glass bins and not plastic bins, and even worse was ramen packets all across the streets for cars to run over.

Everyone was all thinking the same thing. What kind of mammal would dare try to ruin this city with their chaotic nature? Well, they were half right with that thought in mind. They were trying to cause debauchery in the Savanna Central district. Yet it wasn’t just one mammal. It was two of them.

A male silver fox with a mixture of purple and red dye on his paws and tail and a bit on his fur was walking down the street with another mammal by his side.

The mammal herself was a raccoon with blue of where her black spots should be with glasses on as she slurps a can of her soda with a sly grin on her face. 

The two met during one of Katrice’s get together she had for her family and friends. They were both good friends with Katrice and Michael, who enjoyed their company and loved spending time with them. They quickly bonded over having a love for shenanigans. Either they were watching it or they were the ones causing it.

Fever finished her drink and looked over at a trash can to toss it like it was a basketball. It went in with a loud clunk. “Boom! That’s how you score a three pointer!”

Shadow looked at her oddly. “You watch sports?”

“Nah. Sports is dumb.” Fever said as she pulled out her phone to look up some place the two of them could eat.

“Oh! I think I found something.” She said to which the silver fox peeked his head over to check the screen.

“Chicken Kingdom?” Shadow questioned but yet with a face of curiosity. 

“It’s this one place I usually go to. They got the best chicken ever! Plus, they got my drink there and it tastes...like heaven!” 

“Shadow patted her head to calm down. “Ok ok. I take your word.”

“So let's go!” She sprinted off with her desperately wanting chicken. Shadow followed but keeping up the place with her since he never of this place.

After half an hour of walking the pair of mammals finally make it to a clean yet classic looking restaurant. Fever smiled with her tail wagging softly. “There it is!”

Shadow admired the look of it. Also noticing it was more for predators who craved the cooked chicken meat. The raccoon loved this place. She was an omnivore after all. Shadow would admit he was one as well. He did skip breakfast so he was really wanting a chicken sandwich right now.

“Common. I know the menu.” The raccoon sooned walked towards and opening the door wide with the silver fox following along with her. It had a nice and warming heat for the cold blowing air from the outside.

Fever and Shadow looked at the line. It was pretty short since only one mammal was in it. They then noticed the mammal being similar to them. “Michael?” They shouted in union.

The rabbit they called out turned around as he looked stunned but happy to see them. “Hey guys!” 

The raccoon and silver fox walked over to him as Shadow begins to look at the menu on top of the desk. “What brings you to this place?” Fever asked.

“Oh Katrice and I usually go here from time to time. She said it had the best chicken sandwiches.” Fever pretty much forgot those two eat here whenever it was a special occasion. 

“Well my pumpkin spice raccoon was feeling ill. Since she is doing a lot better, I decided to get her a chicken sandwich. It has been a couple of months since we got some food here anyway.” Michael said with the worker there calling out his number as he went to get a white bag with the logo of the restaurant on the side of it. 

“Awwe. Tell her I am glad she is feeling better.” The raccoon said to the bunny as the worker comes over to handle the orders.

“What would you like to order sir?” 

“Ummm-” Shadow was thinking of which sounded the best. That was until Fever stepped in to order for him.

“Me and my pal here would like two original chicken sandwiches. Make mine have extra ketchup on it.” The worker wrote down her order and went off to tell the cooks what to make.

“Thanks.” Shadow said with him scratching the back of his head. “I guess I should try a simple sandwich before I go for anything else.”

“Yeah. You might like it. You might not. Depends on the mammal really.” Fever stated as Michael comes over to pull out a sandwich he ordered for him as well for Katrice.

“Mhm. You wouldn’t believe how crazy it was for me when I found out Katrice was eating meat.” Said Michael.

“Oh really? Never heard that, and me and her are like raccoons but she is red so we are like good friends!”

Michael laughed at Fever’s joke. “Yeah. I was stunned. I thought red panda’s ate bamboo and dietary stuff but...not her...and I was stunned. Like, really stunned.” 

The rabbit started to unknowingly having his foot tap on the ground fast. Indicating he was excited or happy. Michael was always like that when it came to being in a calm happy mood whenever he thought about Katrice. He was a love-sickened bunny.

“Awwee! Is Mikey acting all wovey dovey?” Shadow spoke in a teasing baby voice as the rabbit started to look at his friends and stopped his foot thumping.

“N-no!”

“You sure? You got that dreamy eyed look on you.” Fever said with a grin.

“I-I think I should umm...go! Yeah! Katrice called me so see you guys later!” With his cheeks blushing red, the rabbit started to walk out of the door. That was, until the raccoon teased him.

“Be sure not to go so lovey on her. Otherwise you two would be cuddling for hours. Maybe days!”

Michael blushed widely and rolled his eyes. “So I take it that you guys are in a day of-”

“Debauchery? Yes indeed.” Said Shadow as the two then get called by their numbers by the cashier as their order was ready in bags. Which of course gave Michael a chance to head out quickly before he was teased once more.

The two mammals thanked the cashier for their sandwiches and started to walk out to the door. As they went out of the cold air they opened their bags and both of them pulled out their sandwiches.

Shadow takes a sniff. “Wow. It smells good.” Fever lifted the top bun of her chicken sandwich to see the extra ketchup she asked for.

“Oh yeah. The taste is where it is at dude.”

He nodded as he started to take a bite. Pretty much he was tasting while chewing. Instantly, it was a big hit for him. Fever took a bite of hers as she watched him enjoy it.

“Jeez. I never knew it would be this good!” Shadow exclaimed with Fever laughing after she finished chewing. 

“I told you. They make good chicken in there.”

“Yeah you are right on that part. We gotta visit that place again.” Shadow and Fever pretty much were willing to go back sometime in the following weeks. They kept eating their lunch while enjoying seeing the chaos in the streets they caused.

However, a cop was walking around. The big wolf cop having to have a flyer in his paw. With Shadow’s good eyesight, he could see that the flyer was about someone's description of the two.

“Fever!” He whispers while sounding panicked. “They got our description! What we going to do?”

Fever looked as the two of them stopped walking. They looked over to their side to see a stand giving out shades and hats and trench coats. She grinned as her way of saying she had a plan. 

“Don’t worry Shadow, I got this.” She started to run towards the stand but as she gets close to goes around it and heads down to a balloon cart since it was ‘Free Balloon Day’.

She comes back with a red balloon and with a smile and happy look on her face.

“F-Fever?! Why did you get that?! T-that would nev-” Shadow would have continued if not for the fact that the cop was walking up to them.

“Excuse me officer! For doing such a good work finding these crazy mammals and saving us in Zootopia, we got you this free balloon!”

Fever gives the cop the balloon as he looks at how shiny and red it was.

“Well thanks ma’am, I never got the chance to get a balloon on Free Balloon Day.” The cop thanked the two mammals as he then looks over to see his flyer was missing. “Oh dang it!”

“Oh! It went into that store. The wind blew it in.” The cop thanked the raccoon for the tip as he goes into the store Fever pointed out as he runs in to find the flyer.

Shadow was pretty stunned with what he witnessed. Fever played that cop like a dang fiddle. The silver fox couldn’t believe how smooth she was.

“Fever! How did you do that?” 

“Simple. He was so focused with the balloon that his grip on the flyer was weak.” She pulled out the flyer and ripped it to shreds as she throws it in the plastic pin to cause more chaos with her slyness.

“Never let me be on your bad side.” Shadow said being both serious and yet lightheartedly joking.

“Oh you would know.” Fever looked up at him. “Now common, we got places to be and places to go to.”

Shadow was pumped so of course he was ready to continue. With that said and done, the two chaotic mammals decided to go hit at the mall. Hopefully to cause more trouble and to make it double.

“If we find an ice cream shop in there I want some before we cause panic!” Shadow demanded to Fever who agreed with the same thing in mind.

“Ok. We can do that. Now...let’s make Zootopia tremble before us.”

Some time later, Michael heads back to his home with him being happy to see Katrice was up and active. No longer affected by the flu or whatever was spreading around. He smiled at her. “Hey honey!”

“Hey dear!” She calls out to him as he walks in the living room with her going to the couch.

“I got us some chicken sandwiches to celebrate your health!”

“Awweee! That is the second cutest and sweetest thing ever coming from you!”

Michael cocked his head to the side with that smile. “What’s the first?”

Katrice pulls out her phone to reveal that moment in the restaurant with Michael tapping his foot fast while in a daydream thinking state about her. 

The rabbit blushed red again. “W-who sent that?!”

The red panda checks her phone. “It was Shadow.”

“Oh dang it! Those two have been causing trouble...like they are making-”

The show Katrice was watching stopped and cut to a breaking news update. “The mall is in panic as trash has been thrown, ice cream machine is out of orders, and worst of all is that the toilet paper is missing.” The news reporter keeps going as the background of mammals scream and run away in directions. “And the only clue we could get is a raccoon and silver fox say ‘We Live In A Society.’”

“Oh no” The couple said together. Both of them were not shocked.


End file.
